moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Carver J. Aleckson
Gilnean |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 22 March (Age 42) Gilneas |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Commander of the Alliance (Retired) ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = The Grand Alliance SI:7 Kingdom of Gilneas (Pre-Cataclysm) Kingdom of Gilneas The Uncrowned ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Aleckson Cornelius Aleckon (Father) ☩ Janessa Aleckson (Mother) ☩ Ann-Lastrov Aleckson (Wife) ☩ Sally Aleckson (Daughter) ☩ |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Deceased |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image =Carver commission 3 01 by saltmatey-dc6k55h.png |caption ="Good cigars always went well with killin' blackbloods." |imagewidth =350 }} 'Carver Aleckson,' (Born '''Carver James Aleckson', 22 March) a skilled and veteran soldier of not only Gilneas, but for the Alliance. A vindictive son of the harsh lands of Gilneas. Once a skilled assassin working beneath the King of Gilneas and his advisors, he has traded many allegiances to attain the rank of Commander under the Alliance armies. A fierce soul of Gilneas and a proud soldier, Carver has survived the loss of his homeland to further ensure the greatness of the Alliance and its efforts. =History= ---- Early Life Carver Aleckson was born within the rainy and rocky coasts of Gilneas, not at all a man of combat of violence in the beginning of his life. More of a farmer and lumberjack for the areas around him. Still, tragedy struck with the worgen curse spreading through his homeland. With an attack upon his home that took his wife and daughter’s lives, Aleckson began work under the corrupt noble Vincent Godfrey to establish a counterattack against the worgen. The sector titled ‘The Blackwatch ’. While all seemed to be going well, and the bestial force subsided for the moment, he was offered the position of interrogator within the Stoneward Prison The Cataclysm With the events of the Cataclysm, bloodshed and havoc spread through the already war torn borders of the coast city. Forced from his home, Aleckson found refuge within the Alliance and more specifically the area known as SI:7. There he worked under the King of Stormwind and met the recognizable Marshal Vincent Ravenwing during his services. Time passed and Aleckson’s allegiances wavered from the secretive society under the King’s rule to other regiments that caught his interest. One, known as the 103rd, was the first he stepped forth to. With his tireless efforts against the Horde, he was awarded Commander under the leadership of Marshal Serpico Shar’adore Rise of the Legion Still, even after such dedication, the Eastern Offensive was ultimately disbanded after the Marshal’s disappearance with the recent Legion invasion. Before any new allegiances could be made, Aleckson brought the grip of the Gilneas Brigade along to launch a five man assault group against the Banshee Queen herself. As one might assume, the mission was a failure, leading in the death of the four and Aleckson critically wounded within Dalaran’s infirmary. Fairly recently, he reunited with his fellow Commander, Lord Alverdo Blackmoore, and admitted his loyalty to the order he served. The Valorborne. Serving more as an Advisor, Carver seeks to better the order for the coming wars. = Personality = ---- While being an esteemed interrogator and surviving many events that few could endure, Aleckson tends to exhibit quite the positive aura. One would find it difficult to understand he had done such terrible deeds, only to find him quite the comfortable conversationalist. Often offering the neutral idea to the table, this allowed him to remain level headed and quick-witted for the countless victories he achieved. He prefers the tactic of speaking before striking, but a not deterred if a quick death to his opposition is necessary. In terms of the Horde, Aleckson truly doesn't harbor a hatred to many of the races of the barbaric faction as it only remains upon the forsaken. Seeing the Tauren and Trolls as simple folk, the orcs a simple pest and the blood elves nothing more than a nuisance. Knowing this, he is not above slaughtering villages and towns if commanded to; planting the banner of blue and gold into the corpse of any opposing Horde leader. = Physical Description= ---- In life, Aleckson appeared as any normal human borne of Gilneas; stocky build to survive the lands unrelenting conditions and a gruff sense of loyalty to his king. Sporting a lightenened skin tone due to the lack of sunlight within the region, a mop midnight sable-colored hair poured over his head. Typically adorned in a loosely tied ponytail. Overtime, and throughout countless campaign's against Horde and Legion forces, Aleckson was granted two, more notable, scars. The more specific and defined of them though, resided upon his face. One gliding across the bridge of his nose and earned during the Landfall of Pandaria by a orc soldier's edged battleplate. The other, over his right eye and causing him to lose sight was earned during the War of Alternate Draenor , by a Legion enforcer within Shattrath City. Both of which, serve as reminders how close and how far he had come from the small cottage in Gilneas. = Relationships= ---- * Marshal Serpico Shar'adore ** Beginning as only a foot soldier working under the elven Marshal, Aleckson quickly earned his respect with countless successful campaigns against the Horde. Earning himself the title of Commander of the 103rd's Military Intelligence, Aleckson worked beneath the elven Marshal till his mysterious disappearance. * Kara Creston ** The once Naval-Captain knew Aleckson for a brief moment in the man's life, the pair developing strong feelings for one another during the time. The two were however separated during the events of the Broken Shore and thus have not been reunited since. * Oliver Hemsworth ** Having encountered the fellow Gilnean during his days as an interrogator in Gilneas’s Stonewall Prison, the two shared a similar interest in ideals. After the events of the Gilnean Civil War and the Forsaken invasion, the two parted ways until reuniting again after the successful return from the campaign in Draenor. * Soldiers of the 103rd ** During his times within the two regiments, Aleckson developed a certain bond with the soldiers he had directed orders to and even developed long-lasting friendships to this day. Notable individuals include; Merky Meckasteel, Severin Tristram, Dondardain Dirgehaven, Mavien Dune’adah, Ilyraei Duskstriker & Taluciela Shar'adore. = Quotes= ---- *"We can do this the easy way. Or the hard way. And in all honesty, I'd recommend the hard way if I was you." *"Look alive soldier. Shrug off your injuries and return them to the enemy. If by chance they kill you... walk it off." Category:Gilnean Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Grand Alliance Category:SI:7 Agents Category:The Eastern Offensive Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Human Category:Deceased